I'm Back
by because im that selfish
Summary: Nina returns to Beacon Hills. An old friend of Derek's, and the babysitter of Scott and Stiles. (Set in season two, right before abomination). Eventually Derek/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever. um, enjoy? :)**

I returned home after all these years, some things were still the same... well actually a lot were. But that's not the point, I missed home. Things would be different without my parents or Cody, my brother. Al least I had Todd, my husband. My parents both died while they were on a boat. Before arriving at my newly bought house, I had to go to the shops to get a couple things. Pulling my hair up in a messy bun, I went to the chemist to get some aspirin for my headache. Walking out of the chemist, I hear my name being called out. "Nina! Is that you?" A male voice asked. I turn around and see a young boy running towards me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked confused. The first thing I picked up on was his scent, a werewolf was in town.

"It's me, Scott Mcall. You used to baby sit me... and Stiles," he said. All the memories came flooding back.

"Wow, you've grown up so fast, I didn't even recognise you. How'd you know it was me?" I asked him.

"The tattoo on the back of your neck."

"Oh, right."

"Still hanging out with Stilinski?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, would you like to see him? He's right over there," Scott pointed to the jeep parked across the room. I nodded in agreement, and the two of us walked over to the car.

"Stiles, do you remember Nina, our old babysitter?" Scott asked, as we reached the car. Stiles jaw dropped when he saw me, and I giggled.

"You've... uh, you've changed since I last saw you," Stiles said. I saw him glance at my chest for a second.

"My eyes are up here," I said, pointing to my face. Scott hit Stiles, knocking him out of his trance. And I giggled again.

"Where have you been all this time?" Stiles asked.

"Here, there and everywhere. I went to Kenya, I just came back."

"Why did you go to Kenya?" Stiles asked.

"I was a doctor over there," was my reply. "Still getting your head stuck in a bucket?" I smirked.

"No, I'm not. It only happened once," Stiles said. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, three times." I giggled.

"Scott has a girlfriend," Stiles blurted out.

"Good for Scott," I smiled.

"Scott, we need to... oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." He was attractive, I have to admit. "I'm Derek," the attractive one said.

Another werewolf, an alpha to be correct. He smelled familiar, maybe I've met him before. "And I'm leaving," I smiled before continuing, "It was good to see you two again, and it was nice to meet you Derek." Then I left.

Listening in on there conversation, I hear Derek ask, "Who is she?

"That was our extremely hot babysitter, Nina," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"I remember she used to babysit me nearly everyday after school, she was the only one who could tolerate me," Stiles said. I smiled at that. "Nina was hot then and she's still hot now. I wonder if she's available."

"She won't go for you. You're too young," Scott said. "And I thought that you still had eyes for Lydia."

"I still have hope for both."

"She is a werewolf," Derek said.

"What?" Scott and Stiles asked together.

"Obviously, you weren't paying attention to your senses."  
~

When I got home, I walked up the steps to my two-storey house. "I like this one," I said to myself with a smile. I opened the door and the living room was filled with boxes.

I took a tablet of aspirin, and started to put together the furniture, after I moved it around, trying to find out where I should put each piece. It took me like two hours. Then I unpacked the boxes and put away the clothes. Just as I was about to hop in my bed, there was a black figure standing by my window seat.

"Who are you?" I asked, not letting my inner wolf control me.

"It's Derek," the familiar voice said. I walked towards my side table lamp and turned it on. Correct, it was Derek.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

He ignored my question and said, "You know, you should lock your window, strange people could easily come in." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now that you've informed me you can go now. I have a busy day tomorrow," I said, walking in to my closet to pick out my clothes for tomorrow.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Should I? There are probably a million people in the world named Derek, and in my time I've met three... or four," I said, looking for a shirt.

"Yes, you should because my last name is Hale, Derek Hale." Just as I was going to grab my blue shirt, I froze. Turning around, I see him sitting on my window seat. I can't even remember the last time I saw him, it was so long ago.

FLASHBACK

_My parents found another werewolf pack, they seem friendly, although I wouldn't know because I'm hiding behind a tree. Cody is standing with my parents, he's brave enough. Then I hear growling. I came out go hiding._

_"Mummy, what's going on?" I asked worried. I see two older people in front of my parents and Cody. There's a teenage girl behind the two adults, and there's a boy standing in front of me._

_"Everything's okay, sweetie," my mother said._

_"I'm Nina Williams," I said professionally, holding my hand out to Derek._

_"I'm Derek Hale," he said shaking my hand._

_I giggled._

FLASHBACK ENDED

I sat down on the end of my bed, and looked at him. "Oh," was the only thing I could think of to say.

I said to Derek, "Would you like some coffee?" He nodded and followed me downstairs in to the kitchen.

"So what have I missed while I was gone?" I asked, while making the coffee.

"Well, Laura died, Peter killed her. Peter bit Scott. I almost got my arm cut off. Peter killed Kate Argent. Then I killed Peter and became an alpha. Now we have someone murdering people in town," he said emotionless. I nodded my head. "What about you?"

"Cody got married, had a little girl, and joined the army so I don't see him that much. I got married a year ago, graduated from this photography institute," I said, not making eye contact. I handed Derek the white mug filled with coffee. "You know how I studied medicine through high school?"

"Yeah, you told me that you'd be the most famous doctor out there," Derek chuckled, and I giggled.

"Well, I just got back from Kenya. Some construction was happening over for a clinic, so I got the chance to help treat some people." I took another sip from my cup.

"I thought you graduated from the photography institute?"

"Oh, I did. When I graduated from high school I went straight to photography, then I became a doctor."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun over there," he gave me a small smile

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun," I tried to sound convincing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Have you started a pack yet?" I changed the subject.

"I've bitten four, but one of them is rejecting the bite." I took another sip out of the coffee. "You're an omega, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Cody is my alpha but he got taken overseas." I put down the cup on the bench, and stood there.

"You look extremely tired. I should be getting home. Thanks for the coffee," he said.

I nodded and followed him to the front door. As he opened it, and stood out on the porch, he turned around and before he could say anything, I hugged him. "It's good to see to again. I've missed you." Then I let go of him and walked in my house. With a sigh I walked in to the kitchen and clean the mugs. Then I went to bed, I was too tired to even think about the events that happened tonight or last week.

The bright sun woke me up around eight o'clock.

I changed in to a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a tight light blue top with two centimetre straps, and plain black flats. After breakfast, I straightened my hair, and put it half up and half down, then curled the ends. On the way out I grabbed my bag and car keys. The first place I went to was the hospital, I wanted to get a job, I start tomorrow morning. I had done more clothes and food shopping. Then I bumped into someone, making me drop my keys.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," a young male voice said, while I picked up the keys.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a smile. I noticed his camera, "I love your camera, I have a Nikon." The boy smiled too.

"I'm Matt," he said.

"I'm Nina."

"Do you like photography?" He asked me.

"Like it? I love it! I graduated from the photography institute," I said.

"Well, I'm pretty new to photography, so could you help me out?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah definitely." I got a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag. I wrote down my address and gave it to Matt. "Come by around four thirty, and I'll help you out." I smiled again and walked off.

I walked in to a diner, ordered myself a coffee, sat own at an empty booth with a take-away cup filled with white coffee and a green apple. It was pretty packed today. I saw two figures in front of me and one next to me.

"Hi," I said.

"We need your help," Scott said.

"With what?" I asked.

"There was a murder last week, and there was one last night. We need your help to stop it before there are more killings."

"I don't know why you need my help, I'm just another werewolf, I stated. "I'm sure your betas can help." I look to Derek.

Stiles laughed. "What's so funny?" Derek asked.

"Green apples," the skinny pale boy said. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever he saw me I would always have a green apple with me," I explained slightly smiling. "Like right now." I pointed to the apple placed on the table.

"Tomorrow we have a lacrosse game," Stiles stated. "You should come."

"If I'm not busy, I'll come. But I can't make any promises, I'm still settling in. I have one more room to finish," I said before taking a sip of coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes," Stiles smirked.

"What is that?" Scott asked suddenly, pointing to my hand. "You got married? When, why weren't we invited?" He sounded a little offended.

"What's his name? Assuming its a he," Stiles said, before I could answer Scott's questions.

I lightly laughed. "His name is Todd. It was a little over a year ago in Atlanta."

"So, where is he now?" Stiles asked. "And how you guys meet?"

"He was in a conference, but he'll be here tomorrow," I gave him a smile. "Todd and I met when I was actually going on another date, and as cliche as this is gonna sound, I spilt my drink on his shirt. That is all I'm going to say because it is awkward talking about my love-life with my childhood friend and the two who I used to babysit." They nodded their heads.

"Do you smell that?" Scott asked. Derek nodded. "It's blood." Yeah, that's me.

"Excuse me," I said to Stiles, who quickly got up.

I ran in to the bathroom, pulled up my shirt, looking to the mirror I see the fresh scar going horizontally across the top of my stomach. There was a little bit bleeding. Grabbing some paper towel I clean the blood off. There was a knock on the door. "Nina, are you okay?" A male voice said on the another side of the door. Scott, I think it was Scott.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute," I said, putting the paper in the bin. After washing my hands, I pulled the door open and saw the three boys standing there.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

I can't answer that, if I do, then the two werewolves will know I'm lying and then they will want to know why I was lying. I really can't tell them at all. "I have to go home." Walking right past them until I exited the coffee shop, then I ran home.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Matt.

"Hey, you came," I smiled.

"Hi. Well, I do need help, and you did offer it, so I thought I should come," Matt said, and returned the smile.

"Come in."

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for reading :) i really appreciate it! Yes I know that Matt already knows everything about photography but Nina doesn't know that. **

An hour had past, I showed Matt how to use his camera. He got the hang of it. "So, what do you take photos of?" I asked curiously.

"Anything that catches my attention." He paused. "Who's this?" Matt pointed to a photo frame.

"That's Todd, my husband," I smiled.

"Well, thanking you for helping me out. I really appreciate it," Matt said walking to the front door.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." As soon as Matt left, I walked back in to the living room and fell asleep on the lounge.

FLASHBACK

Derek and I were invited to Chloe McClean's 15th birthday party, quite a few left since the party was over. There was Chloe, Jake, Lachlan, Jill, Abby, Derek and myself. And Chloe suggest we play truth or dare.

"Nina," Chloe started, "truth or dare?" Of course she chose me, I think it's because I always choose dare and wouldn't back out.

"Dare," I smiled.

"I dare you to drink some alcohol from my parents liquor cabinet, but we have to witness," Chloe stated.

I nodded and stood up to put my scarf on. "Leave it off, it's too hot," Jill said, pointing to my leopard print scarf.

"No, I feel naked without it," I responded.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to do the dare?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms.

The girls nodded, and everyone followed. I walked in to the kitchen and searched for the liquor cabinet. When I did, I grabbed a random bottle without looking and poured some in a glass cup.

"Vodka. I like how you think," Jill said. I rolled my eyes, I didn't like her.

Grabbing the cup, I drank all of it in one go, at the end I smiled. That was surprisingly nice, especially since it was my first time drinking.

We returned back into the living room and it was Jill's turn. "Abby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Yes, I have," Abby started, "it was in grade seven with Josh Smith."

While I was playing around with my phone, I heard my name being called.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Truth or dare?" Jake asked.

"Dare," I smiled again.

After giving it some thought, he said, "Kiss Derek." My jaw dropped open.

"Ew, he's like my brother," I stated with a frown.

"All the more reason to do it," Chloe said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not doing it." I stayed strong, standing up, putting on my jacket.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone about you and Sam," he responded, as he stood in front of me.

"Who's Sam?" Derek asked.

"He's no one," I shot him with anger.

"Nina met him at Elizabeth's back-to-school party," Jake explained to Derek. "I heard you guys had a magical night... well, that's what Sam said. What about you?" I was shaking with fear. I'm pretty sure Derek could feel the disgust that was radiating off me

I slapped him as hard as I could, while hearing the others gasp. "You don't know what happened. I suggest you drop it." I had to contain a growl. Tears were filling up my eyes, and I'm pretty sure everyone knew what happened at the party. I looked over to the Chloe and said, "Thanks for inviting me.

Leaving Chloe's house, I let the tears fall. I let it all out. It was all overwhelming. I had been walking around for a while, still crying. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me.

"Nina," Derek's voice whispered. I turned around and saw him. He moved to hug me but I stepped back.

"Please. Don't... don't touch me," I said, shaking.

FLASHBACK ENDED

I woke up with a cough, the cool breeze flowing over me. Checking the time on my phone I noticed I had a shift at the hospital in thirty minutes. Quickly jumping in the shower, and brushing my teeth. I put on some warm clothes, while my work clothes were in a small spare bag. Running out the door to start my new job.

Melissa, Scott's mother, showed me around the hospital after I change into the appropriate clothing for my shift. Then we talk about when I used to babysit Scott. She noticed my two gold rings attached to the top of my shirt, pinned by a clip. I always do that when I'm working, so I don't loose them.

"I'm glad we have you as one of our doctors, Nina," Melissa said with a warm smile before walking away.

My first patient of the day was a thirteen year old girl, she had broken her collarbone. Reading from the clipboard, it said, Patient Name: Haley Athens.

"So, how did this happen?" I asked Haley, while checking her arm out.

"I was at a friends place, and we were having a competition on who can do a handstand for the longest. Just as I was lifting my body up, I fell down." Silly child, I thought.

"When does it hurt? Is the pain constantly there or does it come and go?"

"It hurts when I move my arm forward, but if I move in backwards it doesn't. Please tell me I'm not gonna need an operation," Haley begged, I raised my eyebrow. "It's just that I can't afford to have on scare on me. Everyone will tell me I look like a freak because I'll have a mark going across my collarbone."

"Sorry about that. Sometimes she just thinks about herself," the other females in the room said, her mother I assume.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse," I stated, looking at the bone. "For now you need to be wearing a sling, try not to move your arm too much-"

"You don't understand. I have dance practice nearly everyday of the week," Haley cut me off.

"You'll need another x-ray in about five weeks, if it's not healing on its own, I'll have to do surgery. Right now your collarbone is apart, if healing, one side of the bone will be horizontally on top of the other," I finished explaining.

"Thank you, Doctor..." The mother trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Doctor Williams," I said. "And no problem. You'll have to make an appointment at the front desk. See you guys next time." I smiled until they left, then I let out a sigh.

A few hours later, I was wondering around the hospital, so I remember it more.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, another doctor here. How are you liking it here?" The female doctor asked.

"It feels like home. I really like it. Would you like a coffee, I'll buy?" I questioned.

"Yes, please," Michelle lightly laughed. "I've been here since last night, I need to be awake."

She and I walked in to the cafeteria, we talking about how we got into Medicine, where we grew up, and some other stuff. Then we had to get back to work, Michelle was prepping for surgery, while I was checking my schedule for the day while on my break. No surgeries. Bummer. That would of been the highlight of my day.

"Hey Nina, you have two deliveries," Melissa came walking up to me. "The first is at the front desk, and the other is outside the hospital." I saw a smile creeping on her face.

"Okay, thanks." Walking to the front desk, there was a bundle of flowers tied together. White roses. Also, there was a note attached to it. ~ Congratulation on your new job.

I ran to the double sliding glass doors, holding the flowers in one hand. Stopping immediately when I see a very familiar face. Todd. Running up towards him, I crash my lips on his, feeling him me too, I turn it from a simply kiss into a passionate kiss. I pulled back smiling and whispered, "Hi." Todd said the same thing. I kissed him one more time. "I've missed you so much." Now this was the highlight of my day.

"Who gave you those?" My husband asked, referring to the roses.

"I'm not sure. The person congratulated me on my new job, it's kind of weird since I haven't told anyone about this." Todd looked a little confused. "Don't worry, I'm sure Melissa told Scott. I used to babysit him."

"Why don't you sniff the person out?" He asked, referring to my werewolf abilities.

"Because I'm very distracted right now, it would be hard to keep me focused," I smirked towards my husband. "It's a fact." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I got a job before I came here. I'm working part-time at the high school as a coach," Todd smiled, showing his white teeth.

"That's great. Since I'm on my break, let's go for a walk. I need to tell you some stuff." I locked my hand with his. "It's nothing bad."

We began walking, I was talking about there being other werewolves in town and me wanting him to be safe.

"Who are the werewolves?" He asked.

"Scott Mcall, a childhood friend, his name is Derek 's also three others who I have not met yet. Be careful at the school, you'll be around with four of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. It might not seem like it but 13 follows and 7 favourites Is a pretty deal to me, so thank you :)**

* * *

"Why are we going to this game anyway?" Todd asked, putting on his jacket and hopping out of my car.

"I promised Stiles, I've only heard of lacrosse, I actually don't know what it is but we are going to watch Scott and Stiles play." I walked with him over to the bleaches. It was nearly full, was this sport really important?

I could smell Derek, he seemed quite close, maybe he like lacrosse too. I had with feeling in the pit of my stomach that one thing bad was going o happen tonight, its been there since I left my house with Todd I locked my hand with Todd's, and pulled into a hug. "You know I love you, right?" I asked. "I will always love you."

He nodded. "I love you too" Todd pecked my lips and then we walked up the metal steps.

Halfway through the game I smelt something off and went to check it out. I pushed open the double door to see a blonde girl lying on the ground, then Stiles holding Derek up in the school pool.

"Where's my invite?" I asked, giggling.

"How'd you find us?" Derek asked.

"It smells like wet dogs, I could smell it all the way from the bleaches. It's revolting," I said wrinkling my nose.

Walking closer, Stiles yelled, "Get out! Get Scott!"

"Why?" I quizzed, lowering my eyebrows.

"There is a lizard thing in here!" I looked around and didn't see anything, looking back towards them, I saw a reptilian lizard thing slowly walking to me. I changed a facial features and attacked the "thing'.

I dug my claws into its green scales. It let out a loud screech before holding me up by my neck, its claws puncturing my skin. As I retracted my claws it dropped me to the ground.

My facial features reverted back to normal and I stood up, only to fall back down. "What happened?" I asked, worried because I couldn't move my body.

"You're paralysed, so is Derek. Apparently, it has toxins in its claws," Stiles answered. "Don't worry, it wares off."

"Yeah, well it would of been nice if you had told me before."

I heard Derek and Stiles arguing about whose gonna fight that thing once we get out. I tuned it out once the thing was pushing me towards the edge of the pool, I knew what was going to happen next. Being pushed into the water brought back some memories about my parents and the boat. Something I really don't tell anyone was that I was on that boat too, but somehow I survived and they didn't. The exact moment kept replaying in my mind until I finally closed my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

I felt pressure on my chest, repeating over and over again, then it stopped. Was I dead, I felt dead, I was cold as Antarctica... not really, but I felt all warmth leaving my body. Then my eyes fluttered open and someone quickly lied me on my side, I started coughing up the water that filled up in my lungs. "Nina, can you hear me?" The voice asked. I slowly nodded, as I had a massive headache, my whole body was aching. I was about to sit up but I was pushed down. "I think you should lie down for a few more minutes," the same voice said. I couldn't make out who it was.

"How did I get out of the water?"

"I pulled you out," Scott's voice said. When did he get here? "There's something I should tell you. When I pulled you out of the pool, your heart wasn't beating, you were dead for about two minutes until you came back."

"Okay," I mumbled, sitting up.

* * *

"So, what was that thing?" Stiles asked.

"A kanima," Derek said.

"You knew this whole time?" Stiles accused.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is?" I asked.

"Or who," he confirmed.

"What else do you know?" Stile asked.

"Just stories, rumours," Derek said.

"But it's like us?" Scott seemed really confused.

"A shapeshifter, yes," the alpha said, "it's like a-"

"An abomination," Stiles finished. He walked over to me, making sure I'm okay. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what! Ignoring the fact that I died while you were arguing with Derek or that I was pushed into the pool by the kanima? Do you know what it feels like to drown all over again?" Anger filled up in my body. I began to walk away.

"What do you mean 'drown all over again'?" He asked, while the others were listening. I ignored him.

Walking to my car, I saw Todd leaning against the passenger side door with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when I got close enough to him.

"Why are you all wet? What happened?" He asked worried.

"I was in the schools pool. I'll tell you everything when we get home, I promise," I stated. He nodded. I walked even closer to him and pecked him on the lips. As I pulled away smiling, he handed me the keys and I got into the drivers side.

The headache returned, it felt worse than before, then my eyes started to go blurry. And the next thing I know, my car was collided with another. I didn't even see it, maybe it was a side affect. My eyes glanced over to Todd who was unconscious, before I became the same.

* * *

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Todd woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. His eyes opened and saw an unfamiliar woman checking his blood pressure. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the hospital. You and your wife were in a car accident," the blonde explained. "While you were still out of it, we did some tests and you came back clear."

"Oh, well that's good. Can I see her?" He asked.

"She's still asleep. But you need to rest, there's a nasty gash on your head," the nurse explained. Todd nodded and she walked out.

* * *

Derek saw Scott walking the halls of the hospital with a pained look on his face. "What's wrong?" The alpha questioned.

"Gerard stabbed me, it kills," Scott lowered his voice. "Where's Nina?"

"I'll take you to her," Melissa spoke up, walking with the two werewolves. "When we checking if she had any wounds from the accident, I found a fresh scar going across the top of stomach, the doctor and I have tried asking her what happened but she won't tell us, maybe you guys can."

The two werewolves and nurse entered the room, Nina wasn't in the her bed.

"Where is she?" Scott asked.

NINA'S POV

I pulled down my white tank top to stop myself from starring at the scar.

'Where is she?' I heard Scott ask.

"I'm right here," I said, walking out of the bathroom. "Did any of you send me white flowers yesterday?" It was around one o'clock in the morning.

"Where?" Scott asked

"I got a job here, someone sent me flowers and they congratulated me. It's kind of creepy."

"Why would it be creepy?" Melissa questioned.

"Because I told no one about the job. I thought you would of told Scott. So, you guys didn't?" They shook their heads.

"Do you know what happened with the car accident?" Scott asked, as I was walking to sit on the hospital bed.

I groaned. "Do you know how many times I've been asked that?" Their faces stayed the same expression. I rolled my eyes and answered, "I got a headache then my eyes were blurry again, and... and I didn't see a car coming towards me." I sighed. "Can I see Todd?" I asked Melissa. She shook her head and left the room.

"You should be worried about yourself, you died don't forget," Derek said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Stiles. I've fully healed," I stated. "Todd hasn't, he's human."

"Why hasn't Cody bitten him?"

"Todd wants to stay human, he doesn't want to be like me." I stood of the bed, and just I was about to grab my jacket.

"Why do you have a scar? Shouldn't it of healed?" Scott said then paused. "Does it have something to do with Kenya?"

I froze and turned to look at them. How did they find out? "What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

"I almost believed you, your heart rate didn't go up or down. But I've know for quite a while," Scott stated. "What happened, I'm not going to ask again."

I gave up. "I was about to close up the clinic the night before I suppose to leave Kenya. I heard the door open, no one was there so I finished packing up. I saw a black figure in the corner of my eye. I was about to fight, I couldn't because I was inhaling wolfsbane and the black figure came closer and cut me," I explained, my eyes going glassy.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't heal," Derek said.

"The large knife was laced with a heavy amount of wolfsbane. Apparently, the people 'sensed' I was an animal. Their culture was taught about werewolves and somehow they knew." I shrugged. "Even though after a while it should of healed, it didn't, I don't know why. I had been lying on the floor for about three hours, I was slowly dying until another doctor had shown up." I pulled up my tank top halfway, revealing my scar. "And this is what I'm left with."

"You're not letting yourself heal," Derek told me.

Scott and Derek shot me a sympathetic look as my shirt was going back down. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" The young beta asked.

"Because I don't want everyone looking at me the way you two are," I said with a bit of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I changed the part where Todd has cancer because someone close has it and I don't think I could write about it.**

* * *

Todd finally got released from hospital a few days later, I was already released thanks to the werewolf healing ability. I was glad to be out of there, it's depressing. While went upstairs, I stayed in the kitchen, making myself a hot chocolate and a warm coffee for my husband. Walking upstairs I find him sitting on our bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

"I'm just thinking. It's going to get worse, isn't it?" I told him about the kanima attack at the school, Todd wanted to help out but I said he couldn't because he's not a werewolf and that I don't want him involved.

"Probably," I mumbled. Then I got an idea. "Hey, why don't we go camping, my family own a lake house... I think we should go there." I smiled.

"In a few days, but right now we should rest." I nodded.

Walking to my dressing table, I found one of my perfumes missing. That's weird. I remember putting it there, I must be going crazy.

"So, what is with you and Derek?" Todd asked.

I spun myself around to face him. "What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

"He always seem too protective of you, that's my job," he said, his words were laced with jealousy.

"Derek and I grew up together, we were best friends ever since we met, he's like another brother to me," I stated the truth. Moving towards him, I gently made him look up at him from his sitting position. "Nothing. Romantic. Ever." I smiled. I moved in for a kiss. As I was breaking away, he pulled me back down. I couldn't help but smile. We continued kissing until I heard knocking at the front door. Quickly readjusting my clothes and hair, I opened the front door.

"Hey, I heard you got released from hospital," Derek greeted me with a smile.

"Hey." I smiled too. "Would you like to come in?" He nodded.

"I found this placed on the steps." He handed me a package.

"Oh." Opening it up, there was a wooden box and a key. Unlocking it, I found a plant. Not just any plant. "Wolfsbane," I whispered.

"Is this some joke?" I asked frowning. "Did you see anyone drop this off?"

Derek shook his head as I was going to put the wolfsbane in the bin.

"So, what brought you here?" I questioned, tapping my fingernails on the bench and slightly looking impatient.

"Did I come here at a bad time?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head. "Good, I think we've found out who the kanima is. Lydia. We tested her and she didn't get paralysed."

Oh my, poor Stiles. The girl he's been in love with since third grade has been brutally killing innocent people. Bummer.

"Let me, guess you want my help?" Derek nodded. "Why do you need it?"

"My betas are too inexperienced. You, on the other hand, are not."

"Okay, let's get this over with. I need to start packing," I mumbled the last part mostly to myself.

"You're leaving? But you just got back," Derek told me.

"No silly," I giggled. "I'm going to my families lake house with Todd in a few days. I haven't been there since the accident with my parents," I explained.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

We made our way to my front door but Derek turned around. "What about Todd?"

I paused for a few seconds, "He's asleep." Hearing his heart beat at a normal pace.

* * *

Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and I were standing outside Scott's house, I don't know why we were waiting. I listen in on their conversation.

"Which one?" A female voice said.

"Derek, definitely Derek," I heard Stiles.

"If Scott can catch an arrow, I'm pretty sure Derek can," I heard a female say. Then I saw Isaac and Erica go around the side of the house. I stay right where I am.

"Are you gonna go in?" Derek asked me, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not apart of this pack, and I'm looking out for myself. Besides I have to go to work after this, I don't particularly want to get stabbed or something. The sick children await me." I smiled just as Scott threw out the two betas.

"I think I know why you refuse to join the pack, Scott. You already have your own, but you know you can't beat me," Derek told the young beta.

"But I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott said. My snapped in the direction of the police sirens.

Then a loud screech sound came from the roof of Scott's house. The kanima. This isn't going to be good.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia yelled, running out of the house. My jaw dropped.

"It's Jackson," Scott whispered.

"Stilinski, mind giving me a ride to the hospital?" I asked.

* * *

So... I didn't end up going to work.

"Scott, I am not going in there!" I said.

"I followed the kanima here, so we are going inside," Scott replied as he, Stiles and I went around the back of the club. I don't think they know that 'The Jungle' is a gay club.

Stiles reached the front door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Maybe there's like a window we could climb through or," Scott ripped the door handle and gave it to him. "Or a handle that you could rip off with supernatural strength. Why didn't I think of that?" The three of us walked inside.

I was the only female in the whole building!

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude," Scott stated. I rolled my eyes. Our eyes travel to Stiles, where he is surrounded by drag queens.

"Man, nothing gets past those werewolf senses, huh Scott," Stiles said. I laughed.

"I need a drink," I told them, as I was walking away, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them.

"Uh, hello." Uh, hello. Really? That's the best I got. Oh god, he's shirtless! I got to admit, he's pretty hot.

"So, why are you in this club?" He asked.

"My friend is here so I thought I should come with him to cheer him up, he had a bad break-up," I lied. He nodded. "So... what's your name?"

"I'm Chase," he introduced himself. "Are you going to tell me yours?" I smirked and shook my head. "Oh, I see how it is." I laughed. "I've gotta go, I'm being summoned," Chase eyed one of the bar men.

I see people dropping to the floor paralysed. The kanima is active. That sounds cheesy. "Hey Jackson," I get the kanimas attention. It notices me and starts to follow. I ran outside where no one would see me. The kanima walked out but couldn't find me. I quickly ran towards it and bit into his neck until I couldn't hear the heartbeat, I let him drop to the ground. That's right, I still got it.

"Nice job," a voice told me. A twirl around and saw Derek with his arms crossed.

I shrugged and wiped off the blood around my mouth. "Can you take me to the hospital?" I asked. He nodded and I followed him.

Once we hopped in his car, Derek asked, "What do you do at the hospital?"

"I take care of children from ages 4-18. Sometimes I operate on them," I answered. "I ruined my favourite shirt," I pouted.

* * *

When we arrived at my work.

"Thanks," I smiled, getting out of his car. "Can I borrow your jacket?"

He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "My shirt has a big blood stain on it. How do you think I'm going to explain this to my boss? So give me your jacket and come with me." He obeyed.

I put his leather jacket on and wrapped it around my chest. When we came across the locker room, I quickly gave him the jacket and ran into the room. I changed into my pale pink work clothes, as I was putting on the shirt, I heard the door open. Derek.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. He didn't reply, he only slowly walked towards me. "Derek?" He lightly pushed me against my locker and kissed me. Then I pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

Derek blinked a couple times and I stepped away. "I'm... I'm sorry," he frowned.

I sighed. "It's okay," I put on a smile. I heard my pager buzz. "I've, uh... I've got a patient." I ran out of the locker room to go find my patient.

I stopped at a room. C4. A little boy sat there under the blankets.

"Hey little guy." I smiled. "Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They went home to shower and change clothes," he said.

"I hear you have a stomach bug. Has a nurse came in and gave you some medicine?" He shook his head. "Are you still sore?" He nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I sat down on the edge of his hospital bed. "I'm Nina."

"I'm Charlie," he smiled, showing his teeth.

"Do you want me take away the pain?" I asked.

"How can you do that?" He asked confused.

"Magic." He smiled and I told him to close his eyes. When he did, I placed my hand over his stomach and black veins crawled up my arm.

Charlie giggled. "My tummy isn't sore anymore," he said opening his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, my shift ended and Todd picked me up. He told me that we should go to the lake house. He already packed my clothes.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Todd asked as I grabbed my overnight bag from the back seat.

"Yeah. It's just... this place holds a lot of memories," I said.

We walk up to the front door and I check my pockets for the key.

"Here it is," I mumbled, looking inside.

An hour later, I was sitting on the lounge watching Todd prepare dinner in the kitchen. I need to tell him the truth, it's tearing me up inside.

"Hey babe," I got his attention. "You know how Derek is very protective of me?"

"I'm not liking where this is going, but continue," he said.

"The reason is because Derek is my mate." Todd looking confused. "Soul mates. Like marriage, but for werewolves."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He asked.

"Because I honestly thought I wouldn't see Derek again, so I didn't think I would need to bring it up. I'm sorry." I really don't want to fight, please don't end in a fight.

"So... does this mean you have feelings for Derek, or vice versa?" Todd asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I've never had feelings for Derek, he hasn't had feelings for me too." It was true, I only ever thought of him like a brother. "Just don't kiss me around him, his wolf might react badly."

"What do you mean?" He looked even more confused.

"His wolf side would see you as a threat, Derek would think that you were trying to steal his mate. So just be careful, okay?" He nodded.

I inhaled the scents around me. "What are you cooking? All I can smell is spices."

"I know you can," he smirked before I laughed. Very smart, he's covering up his cooking.

"I'll be outside," I told him, before sliding open the glass door. I walk out on to the dock and stare at the water.

Deep down I know that Derek does have feelings for me, but I can't think about that. I'm married and I love Todd.

I heard my phone calling and answered without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Nina, where are you?" Stiles asked.

"I'm at my family lake house, why?"

"Okay, I'm on my way," he said.

"No, you are not. I am having a few nights of normal. So whatever you need to tell me can wait until I get home, okay?"

"Sure." I hung up and felt a pair of arm sneak around my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I heard Todd ask.

"Yeah," I breathed out. "Is the food ready?" He nodded

After dinner, we watched a movie. 'Norbit'. Just as the credits finished, Todd pulled me back outside. We stood on the dock. I was a little confused, considering he was taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a hint of humour in my voice.

"We are going swimming," he smirked.

I didn't have to be told twice. I pulled my shirt of my head and took off my jeans, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I jumped into the lake and waited for my husband. I giggled when he made a big splash. We swam for a while and talked about anything. It felt good. I felt almost human.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, I heard no heartbeats, other than myself. I check outside but Todd isn't anywhere in sight, but there was a note on the kitchen bench. 'I went to get something from home. I'll be back soon. - Todd.

So I change into black tights, a light blue tank top and black ballet flats. I noticed the scar was gone, I let myself heal. Just as I put my hair up in a bun, there was a knock on the front door.

Walking to the door, Stiles, Scott and my mate were standing there. Oh great.

"Come in," I opened the door wider and they walked into the living room. "Okay, so why have you three turned up?"

"You know how you kill the kanima?" I nodded. "Well, Jackson is still alive and now missing, he escaped the cell."

"How? I ripped his throat out," I was so confused.

"You ripped his throat out?!" Stiles yelled.

"Yes," I simply said.

Scott still hadn't sat down, he was inspecting the bookshelf on my opposite side of the room. He grabbed one of of the books and looked through it.

"They're the worst kind," I told the young werewolf.

He looked up from the book. "Is this true?" I nodded. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Because I am one," I answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stiles asked confused.

"There's another breed of werewolves. I only thought there were one," Scott replied.

"Care to explain?" Stiles looked back at me.

"The other breed of werewolves could actually turn into wolves. They're slaves to the full moon, they would only shift when the moon is at its apex. It's five-six hours of intense pain, you can feel every bone in your body breaking. They would have to be chained up so they don't kill anyone," I explained.

"If you are from that breed, how come you don't need to be chained up on the full moon?" Scott asked.

"I'm both. My dad was like you and my mum turned into a wolf. I'm a crossbreed, so I don't need to turn into a full wolf. She would through the same once every month."

"Actually, considering she was a female, twice a month." Stiles needs to learn to keep quiet.

You also need to trigger the curse, if you don't, you stay human."

"How do you trigger the curse?" Derek spoke up for the first time.

"You have to kill someone. Accident or not," I said with no emotion. "I was only thirteen, my anger got the best of me and I snapped."

"Can you show us?" Stiles inquired.

"Do you want to die?" I asked rhetorically. Before he could respond, my buzzed. I walked into the kitchen and checked the message.

Unknown number - 'Say goodbye to your husband.'

Was that some kind of joke? My heart started beating fast, I couldn't control it. Derek and Scott must of noticed because their heads snapped towards me.

I quickly dialled Todd's number and impatiently waited for him to answer. On the sixth ring, he answered.

"_Hey_."

I sighed in relief and my heartbeat returned to normal. "Hey, where are you?"

"_I'm on my way_-" I heard something break. Then my heartbeat picked up again and I dropped my phone. I don't even remember hearing it hit the ground.

I look up to Derek as my eyes turned glassy.


End file.
